


I think I wanna marry you

by Bring_me_light (Tricky_Arrow)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A lot of retrospect, Chloe Decker mans up, F/M, Lucifer isn’t a marrying type, LuciferLockDown, Or Is he?, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptSmiles, What's a Beta?, i mean ‘a lot’, proposal, whipped Devil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/pseuds/Bring_me_light
Summary: Chloe Decker wants to be a wife to the Devil.But 'If the mountain will not come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain' - so Chloe has to take care of the proposal first.Title taken from "Marry You" by Bruno Mars
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Prompt challenge from NotOneLine.
> 
> Hoping to bring some smile and love in the difficult time of quarantine, NotOneLine gathered us all to provide you with the fics your hearts might desire :)
> 
> My prompt: Chloe proposes to Lucifer for @Yokoziel on tt

After Lucifer came back, Chloe was beyond ecstatic. Their last moments after Charlie got kidnapped and all Hell literally broke loose at the Mayan had been bittersweet at best and soul-crushing at worst.

***

_She begged for him to stay with her, at the same time understanding perfectly well the reasons why he had to leave._

_But it wasn’t fair._

_Truth be told, it never was._

_For anyone._

_They had only just mustered the courage to finally tell each other how they felt._

_And seal it with a kiss._

_Granted, Chloe was more than certain Ella had at some point set up a betting pool, regarding how long it was going to take them to (wo)man up and admit they weren’t just partners and friends._

_And bang._

_Or at least that's what the rumors around said pool were saying._

_Chloe wasn’t sure she wanted to ask, or know anything more, but her gut was telling her at least half of the precinct might have been in, including Dan at some point._

_Easy buck or not, Dan probably wanted to take a chance and buy Trixie something nice for her birthday. Eventually._

_Her ex-husband might have been still blaming Lucifer for Charlotte’s death - even if that blame was entirely unjustified, but she knew he deep down respected their eccentric civilian consultant, even if only on a very basic level. Lucifer's methods may have been unorthodox, even bordering on illegal at times but the results were there and they were undeniable._

_And if Dan dared make so much as a peep, Chloe was more than ready to get defensive, reminding him about Palmetto and his collaboration, albeit eventually unwilling, with Malcolm. Stealing evidence was a cardinal sin for a cop after all. Worse than snorting it, anyway._

_It was a low blow and Chloe knew it._ _She also knew she wouldn’t have done it three years ago but it had been a different time._

_And a much different Chloe._

***

Their relationship moved on slowly - but only because Chloe insisted on it.

Even though Lucifer was disappointed at first ( _We’ve been slow for the last three years, Detective! - he’d said with a face of a petulant child, when she’d asked him_ ) he’d do anything in his celestial power to make his beloved Miracle happy.

And if she desired for them to take it slow, then who was he to deny her?

***

_When Lucifer was still in Hell, the Tribe was meeting essentially every Friday._

_At first at Lux, but when it became clear Chloe would break down more often than not, and Maze was getting increasingly furious with her Master and friend for leaving Decker hanging like that - even if it meant their ensured safety - and not even proposing he’d haul her with him, they changed the venue._

_The fact that it meant they would have to start paying for drinks, instead of just pouring them into their glasses (how was it that Lucifer hadn’t gone out of business thanks to his frivolous practice was beyond all of them) was of hardly any concern, if Chloe and Maze would be more at ease with their surroundings._

_One of those nights, an increasingly drunk Decker asked her if Lucifer had ever tried to settle down._

_The demon looked at her, as if her cop friend suddenly grew an additional head or another pair of limbs and, when she made sure Chloe wasn’t joking, Maze burst out laughing._

_“Are you serious, Decker? Lucifer?! Settle down? Never gonna happen. Not a marriage type.”_

Was he still though? - _she mused afterwards._

_Mazikeen had to admit both her and Lucifer had gone soft ever since coming up top. But, to her bewilderment, she didn’t mind that all that much anymore. Because she had friends now._

_Can you imagine?_

_Her._

_Friends._

_And family._

_Family other than Lilith and the rest of her demonic spawn._

_A real family._

***

It has been a year since Lucifer managed to restructurize Hell - he very pointedly avoided talking about the details but the knowledge it was a done deal was more than enough - and come home to her and Trixie. And for a while that particular conversation with Maze lay long forgotten among Chloe’s other thoughts.

For the first weeks the two couldn’t get enough of each other.

Sex?

That they had in spades of.

And God (Chloe felt somewhat ashamed, invoking Lucifer’s Father of all living… things but… was he listening to her thoughts?!), God, what a sex this has been!

The Detective’s eyes shone every time she stopped to remember, and a smile graced her lips. Decidedly much more often than it used to, if anyone who knew her were to be asked. Chloe herself, however, stayed very secretive about her night time activities with her Devil. It was something she treasured, something she held close to her. Because for her Lucifer threw away his countless lovers. Gone were his playboy days. He was a one-woman-Devil now.

But after a year, Chloe knew she wanted to take another step into the stability. To try again after Dan.

And it was exactly then, that she remembered that one tribe night, when she dared ask Maze about Lucifer and marriage.

“ _Never gonna happen_ ,” the demon had said then, laughing almost maniacally. But… it was over a year ago… and maybe, just… maybe he’d changed his mind about it? Or perhaps Maze had been entirely wrong all along?

Chloe realized there was only one way to find out.

She needed to propose to the Devil.

***

Chloe mulled over the perspective but couldn’t really wrap her head around how she was possibly supposed to do it?! Finally, she realized she couldn’t do it without proper help. And there was only one person that could possibly do that - Linda. After all, the petite woman has had a front row seat at the wicked show that is Devil’s psyche for years.

Linda was, luckily, between patients, when Chloe called. However, she was a little surprised, when it turned out her friend wanted to book a session with her.

“Is everything okay Chloe?” Aside from surprise, Linda’s voice was heavily colored by worry. After all, why would she be requesting to see her in her office hours? “Did something happen between you and Lucifer?”

“ _Yes… no… I mean..._ ” she exhaled nervously with a shaky breath. “ _It’s just… May be best if I talk to you in person. And, to be honest, it might take longer than your standard session_.”

“That’s alright, Chloe. Amenadiel and I would love to have you over for dinner! Charlie hasn’t seen his aunt in a while.” The therapist smiled. It has been some time since the two of them could talk, actually.

“ _That sounds okay._ ” The woman on the other side agreed. “ _When do you want me to come?_ ”

“Is 7 too late?” came a question.

Chloe cocked her head, even if Linda couldn’t see it. Why was she the one to be asking? It was Chloe who wanted to invade their home space and yet, Linda was making sure if the time she proposed wasn’t ‘too late’ “ _No, of course not. I’ll persuade Lucifer to spend some time at Lux tonight. He should go for it._ ”

And he did, albeit reluctantly.

When she got to Linda’s, Chloe started having cold feet.

This was a bad idea.

A _very_ bad idea.

But it was far from the worst thing anyone has ever come up with, if she were to be honest with herself. So after a minute or so of sitting in the car, she finally got out and soon she was being ushered inside by a smiling Amenadiel.

“Hello Chloe, Linda said you would be coming over, come on in,” he welcomed her and quickly excused himself, disappearing in the kitchen. What was it with the angels and cooking, she will never know.

Linda was apparently upstairs with Charlie, because the living room was empty. Chloe took a seat on the sofa and waited for her friend to come down. When she did a few minutes later, Chloe went to hug her. “Hi Linda. Thank you so much for doing this.”

“It’s nothing, Chloe. Come, sit,” the doctor beckoned towards the sofa she had just occupied, while waiting for her. When Chloe sat back down, Linda took a chair across from her. “Amenadiel is still prepping dinner, so we can talk while he’s in the kitchen. Would you like something to drink?”

“Water. I would really like to walk out of here sober,” Chloe laughed weakly.

As if on cue, Amenadiel appeared with a pitcher and an empty glass, setting them on the table and almost immediately retreating to the kitchen.. ”What’s happening?” she asked with a soft, inviting smile.

“So...” the detective began, fidgeting with a hem of her shirt. “I was thinking about taking the next step with Lucifer but I don’t really know how to go on about it.”

“And by ‘the next step’ you mean...” Linda wanted to let Chloe finish, to verbalize what was bothering her.

“Getting married. Or actually… proposing. But the thing is, Lucifer...”

“...is not a conventionally marrying type,” Linda finished. “But why are you so sure about it?”

The question hung between them for a minute, while Chloe let herself think about it. _Why, indeed?_

“Because...” she began and fidgeted with her hair, bound in her usual neat and tight ponytail, “because Maze pretty much said it. Besides, you and I both know the way he used to be. An eternal bachelor.” Pun intended.

“Yes. But Maze might not know him that well anymore. Lucifer’s changed a lot since he came to LA,” the therapist countered, “Chloe, remember that love didn’t appear to him as a concept until fairly recently. There was only lust, desire and carnal needs. Even his parents-” 

‘ _Parents that are The God with a capital G and the Goddess of All Creation, who used to inhabit Charlotte’s body_ ’ - Chloe’s brain supplied and her expression turned first to fearful and then sour for a brief moment.

“-essentially neglected him. For eons on end at that. And so did his brothers and sisters.” Chloe nodded, listening on. “You changed it all for him, Chloe. The rest of us did have some input, don’t get me wrong but you have been the catalyst.”

“Even when I betrayed him?” The question left her mouth, before she managed to stop herself. She was talking about something that happened over two years ago, something she and Lucifer managed to get over with as a couple, too, but deep down she was still feeling guilty about trying to banish him to the place he’s hated so so much.

“Well, you’re right, that was… a curveball,” her friend admitted, nodding. “But it’s long past you. Lucifer doesn’t hold it against you. And you helped him accept himself. You accepted him,” the therapist reminded her and Chloe nodded with some reluctance.

She poured herself some water and drank. “Okay true. But how should I do this? How do I propose to Lucifer?” And with that question, and the dinner on the table, the two women went on brainstorming.

***

On the following Saturday Chloe sent Lucifer a text that she had something to take care of but needed to do it alone. In fact, she took Trixie with her. Perhaps her little Monkey would help her choose the right thing?

She had to have been sneaky in checking his ring finger, but she eventually managed it after one particularly taxing night, when he had been asked by Linda and Amenadiel to look after Charlie (it was all part of the plan she’d concocted with Linda!)

Lucifer was caught off guard by her message and tried to weasel himself into whatever she was planning:

Lucifer: _Are you sure you do not need help, Detective?_

Lucifer: _I am certain I can provide expertease on whatever the matter is._

The Detective: _Yes, Lucifer, I’m sure._

The Detective: _I was planning to take care of this alone_

The Detective: _But then I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with Trixie._

The Detective: _Just her and me._

Lucifer: _Very well, Detective. As you wish._

Lucifer: _Will I see you tonight at least?_

The Detective: _I hope so. But I’ll let you know._

The Detective: _I love you, Lucifer._

Lucifer: _And I you, Detective._

Lucifer: _Have good time with the urchin._

 _‘That was… unusual...’_ the Devil thought to himself, wondering about what his Detective might be hiding from him.

In the meantime, Chloe was looking for a ring she could give to Lucifer. No, not an ordinary ring. Either a signet or a band. It took them a little while but they finally found it. The perfect thing. A black [band](https://a.allegroimg.com/s1024/06ad36/950f13e3455881d8d1f9474fedac), with interwoven red and white threads. Simple, but representing him entirely. She asked for a graver to be added on the inside:

_Truest love knows no boundaries - CJD_

The jeweler assured her that the band would be ready in two working days. She smiled at him in response, paid upfront and with a polite ‘I’ll see you in a few days’, Chloe left the place and took Trixie for ice cream.

She did end up in Lux, leaving Trixie under Maze’s care for the night. She was only hoping her growing excitement, mixed with anxiety, wouldn’t show.

***

On the Friday night, right after getting off the call with Lucifer (she had to tell him about the picnic on the beach she’d planned for them for the next day!), Chloe realized something. Engagement meant asking parental consent beforehand. Right?

Only in her case that consent would have to come from God. (Again, capital “G”). How did this become her life?

It didn’t actually matter. What mattered were two things: a) she knew Lucifer hated his Father, so she couldn’t let him know what she was about to do; b) what she _was_ about to do was, apparently, pray.

Chloe vaguely remembered that one time Ella had taken her to church. Hoping she wouldn’t botch it, she knelt beside her bed, put her hands together, and, looking at the night, cloudy sky, she began her prayer for the first time in years.

_‘Uh… God… It’s… Chloe Decker… And it’s gonna be a difficult thing for me, because I haven’t prayed to you ever since I was a kid, maybe even younger than my Trixie is now… so I hope I won’t mess this up._

_There is something I need to ask. I love your son, Lucifer… and I know you and him… haven’t been on best terms for… uh… a while… but I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life as his wife. And I think he may be angry, if he ever gets to know I’m… talking to you about it right now, I guess but I want to do right by him._

_He’s pretty... unconventional, as it is, so I have never and would never expect_ him _to ask_ me _to marry him, so I decided it should be me who pops that question. And I want to do it tomorrow. But it’s important to me… that you agreed with me doing that… that… I guess, you gave me the consent to marrying your son?’_

She took a trembling breath and closed her eyes.

_‘Lucifer and I… we’ve been through a lot… and even if you’re still angry with him… he deserves to be happy, even for a little while. Because deep down he’s a good man. The best partner I could have ever asked for. And even if he’s impulsive, all he’s done… he’s had good intentions, even if it hurt at the time. A lot._

_So… just… give me a sign… a yes or no, I guess...? That’s all I ask…’_

Chloe kept her eyes closed for a while after that, kneeling in silence. Suddenly, she felt a soft waft of wind on her face and blinked to a gradual change of scenery. The clouds gave way to the beautiful full moon.

“I guess that’s a ‘yes’ then,” she whispered with a smile and went to bed.

***

The Decker household was hustling and bustling since morning. Chloe had already packed a blanket, a bottle of red and two glasses, and some finger food she and Trixie had prepared on Friday, before Dan took her little Monkey for the weekend.

It might not be the fanciest meal Lucifer would ever eat but damn it, it’s supposed to be a picnic. An engagement picnic but a picnic nonetheless.

The Detective was smiling and even singing quietly, moving around the kitchen, cutting sandwiches into smaller triangles and sipping her coffee from time to time.

It was around 1 p.m. and she was already dressed into a cream-colored tunic and skinny jeans, and on her second coffee already, before she heard the sound of an engine coming to a stop outside. Her hands suddenly got sweaty and she had to quickly sweep the box with the ring from the kitchen isle, before Lucifer would burst in through the door.

“Are you ready, Darling?” his deep, accented voice came from the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Can you take the basket?” she asked with a smile, coming up to kiss him hello.

“Of course,” and with that and a smile of his own, Lucifer was out the door with the item. Chloe soon followed him to the car, locking the door behind her and tapping her pockets to make sure she did take the box with her.

“I take it, the urchin is with Daniel?” her boyfriend asked, opening the door for her.

“Yeah. He’s gonna drop Trixie off on Monday after school, so you and I have time for ourselves,” her reply came with a knowing smile, to which the Devil’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Splendid. Shall we?”

“We shall. Let’s go have our picnic.”

The drive to the beach was pleasant and the place itself was almost deserted, as it was still only late April - a bit before the season.

The two got out of the car and strolled lazily to their place - call her sentimental and sappy, but Chloe could pinpoint the exact spot she and Lucifer had kissed in on that beach.

She took the blanket out and spread it on the sand, beckoning for Lucifer to sit, which he did, albeit not without initial reservations about his suit getting wrinkly. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at that and take the wine out.

“Lucifer, it’s a picnic, not a fashion show,” she gave him her trademark eyeroll but her heart wasn’t in it at all.

“But Detective, surely, you must know I always do look impeccable.”

“I can think of a few occasions when you weren’t,” she retorted with a laugh, propped against his side, twining their fingers together.

“That’s preposterous!” Lucifer sounded almost offended but the look he gave her made the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Morningstar.”

They ate and drank wine, and talked about the little things, spending lovely time, basking in each other’s warmth and proximity. Finally, Chloe felt the moment was right and set her almost empty glass down.

Her hands got sweaty, so she used that as an excuse to run them down her jeans, taking the box out of the pocket.

“Lucifer...”

“Yes, Detective?” his voice was soft, but one brow went up.

“You and I have been through a lot these past few years and I realized I don’t want to waste time any longer.”

“What possibly are you-” he began but Chloe gently put up her hand to silence him.

“Let me finish, please.” When he nodded, his brown eyes trained on her face, she went on, “I know for sure now, after all those trials and tribulations, after you leaving for Hell to protect all of us, and coming back home to us… to me… that there’s no one else I’d imagine myself spending the rest of my life with.” With a trembling hand, Chloe opened the small box. “And I’m aware that it’s the man that should be asking this but you’re not really the marrying type and-”

“Yes, Detective- _Chloe_ ,” Lucifer interrupted her again, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Wh-”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” he repeated with a grin and took his Detective, his _fiancee_ , into his arms to kiss her, before actually letting her put the ring on his finger.

After that, he started kissing her anew and it took great self-control on both their parts not to celebrate well into the night, risking charges of public indecency on the beach that now was all the more special for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice :)
> 
> Granted, it's my first fic in the fandom and a first fic that I've written in a while, so I might have been a little rusty ;)
> 
> Hope you like it :)  
> More prompts to follow!
> 
> If you want to request a prompt, go here: https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563?s=20 and comment under the tweet :)


End file.
